Besos en año nuevo
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Él estaba enamorado de ella, y estaba dispuesto a comenzar el año a su lado. CeliaxAxel


**¡Feliz navidad a todoos! Espero que estéis disfrutando de estas fiestas junto a vuestros seres queridos, que para eso están. ;)  
Pueees hace un tiempo me dije: ya es hora de escribir sobre esta pareja, eh. Y cómo podréis comprobar, he acabado escribiendo un fic navideño sobre ellos, que ya tocaba jajaja.  
Pero bueno, que me enrollo más que las persianas, así que os dejo ya con la historia. :)  
**  
Un muchacho rubio se encontraba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, mirando al techo como si éste fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. La habitación se encontraba sumida en oscuridad, que sería absoluta de no ser por la escasa luz lunar que traspasaba el cristal de la ventana. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus ojos cansado, pese a que en ese momento lo último que le apetecía era descansar.

Tras unos minutos, que parecieron horas para el joven ojinegro, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el techo, molesto por no poder conciliar el sueño y así alejarse por un tiempo de la realidad que le atormentaba. Pronto sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse a la causante de sus noches en vela, aquella dulce chica de cabello corto y cuyos ojos parecían el reflejo de un hermoso cielo primaveral. El simple recuerdo de la muchacha provocaba en él una sensación que nunca supo cómo controlar, pues era la causante de que su corazón se acelerase al oírla reír, o de que sus palabras estuviesen acompañadas de un dulce sonrojo al conversar con ella.

Jamás había sentido algo así por una persona, y se podría decir que le daba vergüenza reconocer que la carismática hermana de Jude Sharp había conseguido llenar todos y cada uno de los rincones de su mente, y muy a su pesar, de su débil corazón. No mentiría si dijera que el chico temía salir malherido de aquella situación, pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la joven hasta hacía escasas semanas.

Desvió su atención hacia un pequeño reloj situado sobre su mesilla de noche, y volvió a su postura inicial al comprobar que faltaba menos de media hora para que el año nuevo fuera bienvenido con grandes fiestas y veladas en familia, de las cuales él se encontraba ajeno. Podía escuchar a su hermana pequeña hablar emocionada con su niñera en la planta baja, y probablemente su padre se encontraría sentado sobre el sofá del salón, viendo la televisión junto a los demás presentes y sosteniendo una copa de whisky con su mano. Pero que todos estuviesen celebrando la víspera de año nuevo tan sólo a unos pocos metros de distancia no parecía motivo suficiente para que la chica abandonase sus pensamientos, cosa que molestaba y maravillaba al muchacho en partes iguales.

El chico cerró sus ojos de nuevo, y con una apenas apreciable sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a reproducir la última conversación que mantuvo con ella, en un desesperado amago de mantenerla viva en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos azules relucían impresionantes al sol, y encontraba tremendamente adorable la forma en la que la muchacha rehuía del frío invernal a base de frotar sus pequeñas y delicadas manos la una contra la otra, sin demasiado éxito. Cuando su mirada encontró la del ojinegro, sonrió ampliamente a medida que avanzaba hacia él bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor, quien a veces era demasiado protector con ella, aunque en el fondo tan sólo quería evitar que saliese perjudicada de cualquier relación que pudiera tener. No pasaron demasiados minutos hablando, pero para él ese tiempo había sido mágico y no sería capaz de cambiarlo por nada del mundo. Tan sólo comentaron brevemente sus planes para la noche que daría paso al nuevo año que estaba por llegar, y pese a que estuvo la mayor parte de la conversación medio embelesado con la chica, pudo quedarse con una frase de la joven que provocaba que las mariposas de su vientre revoloteasen sin parar.

-Pues yo creo que voy a ir a esa plaza que queda a un par de calles de aquí.-Comentó animada la chica- Nelly me ha dicho que por la noche encienden todas las luces que la decoran y que realmente vale la pena ir a verlas, así que supongo que pasaré allí la medianoche junto a ella y Silvia.-Tras detenerse un segundo, volvió a hablar, pero esta vez más tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo adornando su rostro- Si no tienes ningún compromiso podrías pasarte un rato aunque fuera, y así nos vemos, ¿te parece bien?- finalizó emocionada, y él recordaba haber asentido decidido y despedirse de ella minutos después, aunque era muy posible que realmente se hubiera quedado algo en shock debido a tal proposición.

Contempló desde su posición cómo el traje que había elegido para la velada yacía colgado de una fina percha colocada sobre una de las puertas de madera que conformaba su armario. Realmente había dedicado bastante tiempo a la elección de su atuendo, aunque no sabría explicar un porqué con claridad. Se había llevado varias horas encerrado en su habitación debatiendo internamente sobre la proposición de la muchacha, y pese a que su corazón le indicaba que debía acudir a su encuentro, su mente le contradecía rebatiendo que no se hiciera ilusiones con respecto al mismo. Pero, muy a su pesar, él ya se había encargado de imaginar y delirar todo lo posible, por lo que si realmente todo resultaba ser una simple utopía inalcanzable, sentiría una decepción increíblemente dolorosa.

Sus pensamientos regresaron al momento en el que la sonriente muchacha le proponía algo tímida pasar los primeros momentos del año junto a él indirectamente, y entonces el chico eligió la que consideró mejor opción, levantándose de su cama y comenzando a vestir rápida y torpemente el traje azul marino y la camisa blanca que llevaría esa noche. Unos minutos más tarde, salió de su habitación y se adentró en el pequeño cuarto de baño, donde engominó sus rubios cabellos hasta conseguir que adoptasen su típica apariencia en punta. Tras esto, decidió echarse algo de colonia, pese a que siempre había sentido algo de rechazo frente a la mayoría de fragancias que poseía, aunque esa parecía ser la excepción, quizá porque había sido un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de los hermanos Sharp.

Bajó las escaleras con prisa, y pronto se encontró atrayendo las miradas de los presentes. Avisó a su padre de que saldría a la nombrada plaza, omitiendo en todo momento quién sería su compañía esa noche de año nuevo. Instantes después se acercó a su adorada hermana pequeña, y deseó que tuvieran buena noche tanto a su niñera como a la menor, dándoles un fuerte abrazo y recibiendo algunos divertidos comentarios con respecto al perfume que vestía.  
Finalmente, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, y con un grácil movimiento guardó sus llaves en el bolsillo interno de su oscura chaqueta, parándose una última vez a tomar aire frente al espejo del pasillo, y segundos después salió a la calle en busca de esa chica que conseguía robarle el sueño cada noche desde hacía semanas.

Recorrió rápidamente las calles de su barrio hasta llegar a un parque por el que solía pasar cada mañana cuando caminaba hacia el instituto. Se extrañó al comprobar que estaba completamente vacío y desolado, pero lo entendió en cuanto se percató de que faltaban escasos minutos para medianoche, por lo que algo estresado comenzó a correr hacia la iluminada plaza que podía divisar al final del interminable pasaje comercial de la zona. Una vez llegó allí, se sorprendió gratamente al contemplar la increíble belleza de las luces navideñas y el enorme árbol que se alzaba justo en el centro de la estancia, aunque también se sintió agobiado al darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba allí, mirando aquella torre cuyo reloj marcaría las doce en menos de dos minutos.

Comenzó a buscar a la muchacha con la mirada, pero le resultaba muy complicado dar con su sedosa cabellera azul en medio de toda esa muchedumbre de gente, aún así, continuó inspeccionando desde la distancia cada rincón de la plaza. Nunca creyó haber sentido más alivio que cuando consiguió divisar a una chica cuyos verdosos y cortos cabellos se encontraban recogidos por una horquilla comprando tres pequeños vasos de plástico en un puesto ambulante, por lo que corrió hacia ella en un desesperado intento de dar con la menor de los Sharp. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, gritó su nombre en un intento de llamar su atención, pero sin dejar de acercarse.

-¡Silvia!- gritó el muchacho, atrayendo la atención de varias personas, la nombrada incluida.

-¡Eh, Axel, que ya van a ser las doce! ¿Aún no has comprado las uvas? ¡Date prisa, que da mala suerte no comértelas a la misma vez que suenan las campanadas!- avisó la delgada joven, quien decidió volver con sus amigas bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

Corrió hacia el puesto y compró un vasito de uvas, justo en el momento en el que las campanas de la iglesia comenzaban a marcar los cuartos. Desesperado, el joven miró a todos lados en busca de la pequeña peliazul, y en cuanto la divisó a pocos metros de distancia, caminó hacia ella sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente y su respiración se volvía más costosa, y no precisamente provocado por la distancia que había tenido que recorrer en tan poco tiempo.

Las acompañantes de la muchacha se percataron de la presencia del joven y, divertidas, decidieron alejarse un poco para así otorgarles algo de privacidad. El chico se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa antes de situarse tras la pequeña, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la maravillosa sensación que sentía cuando estaba cerca suya. Respiró hondo, y al oír la primera campanada decidió colocarse a la vera de la muchacha, atrayendo su atención. La chica le miró maravillada, y sus hermosos orbes azulados adquirieron un mágico brillo que consiguió embelesar al mayor, además de la dulce sonrisa y el leve sonrojo que adornaban su fino rostro.

-Al final has venido- comentó la chiquilla con voz suave, sonriendo sin remedio al ver cómo el joven delantero se encontraba maravillado con ella. Una de sus grandes manos llegó a su rostro, y lo acarició con delicadeza, como si se tratase de una hermosa muñeca que no quisiera dañar.

-Yo siempre llego tarde- contestó el más alto divertido, soltando una pequeña risa cómplice que fue compartida por ambos muchachos. Siguió recorriendo la piel de la joven lentamente, memorizando con la mirada cada centímetro, peca y lunar que ésta poseía, provocando que el corazón de la chica palpitase rápida y fuertemente. Entonces, como por instinto, la menor se relamió sus carnosos labios y contempló cómo el chico los miraba maravillado mientras la que sería la quinta campanada sonaba de fondo.

-¿Siempre?- preguntó la muchacha, embelesada con las caricias del mayor. El chico entornó sus oscuros ojos, y se estremeció al sentir cómo una fría pero delicada mano impactaba suavemente contra su rostro, trazando rutas imaginarias por su blanca piel. No sabría distinguir si se trataba de su imaginación o si realmente eso estaba ocurriendo realmente, pues había soñado con ese momento durante semanas, y los acelerados latidos de su acompañante le delataban que ella parecía haber estado deseando lo mismo durante el mismo tiempo.

-Casi siempre- rectificó el rubio, a la vez que inclinaba levemente su rostro para así chocar su frente contra la de la chica, perdiéndose completamente en el océano de sus ojos y olvidándose tanto de la existencia de las demás personas a su alrededor como del sonido de las campanadas que daban la bienvenida al nuevo año con el doceavo golpe. En ese mismo instante, la joven apoyó su mano libre sobre el hombro del muchacho, y poniéndose de puntillas acabó chocando inocentemente sus labios contra los suyos. Primero una vez, después otra, y otra más.

Las demás personas que se encontraban en la plaza reían y bebían, deseándose un feliz año nuevo lleno de salud y amor. Las cadenas televisivas anunciaban la llegada de aquella nueva etapa a todas las familias celebrándola en el calor del hogar y los adolescentes aprovechaban para salir a tirar petardos a las puertas de sus casas, y pronto el cielo se tiñó de cientos de colores gracias a los hermosos fuegos artificiales.

Pero en ese momento sólo eran él y ella, que en ese mágico beso consiguieron compartir todos aquellos sentimientos que habían intentando reprimir durante tanto tiempo, pero que finalmente pudieron hacer que ambos jóvenes encontrasen su propia versión del cielo en una plaza de barrio el día de año nuevo.

 **Vale, creo que definitivamente esta es mi historia favorita de todas las que he subido a FF xD. ¿Por qué no habré escrito antes sobre ellos? ¿POR QUÉ?  
Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la historia, y la verdad es que agradecería que me lo contaseis, para así saber si os gusta esta parejita o si os gustaría que escribiera más fics de este tipo.  
Bueno, me despido por el momento jaja. ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.  
**


End file.
